


五十度黑3

by pipapu



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:43:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipapu/pseuds/pipapu





	五十度黑3

3  
车停下的瞬间有轻微的震动，宁泽涛放在大腿上的手微微收紧，手心潮湿的汗液带来一种滑腻的感觉。车门被打开，他深呼吸一口迈出长腿下车，合身的西装包裹出完美的身型。孙杨走到他身边，轻轻握住他的手。

一切完美的表象下，宁泽涛的全部感官却都汇集到体内某处，一颗不合时宜的银质小球，随着走路的动作摩擦处的火星顺着神经一路烧到大脑。

 

一个小时前。

宁泽涛站在衣帽间里，倚在衣柜门口，下身穿着一条内裤，白衬衫松松垮垮的挂在他身上，胸前大敞着，他看着里面陈列的领带，正苦恼着该挑哪一条，听见房间门口传来的动静。他回过头，是已经收拾整洁的孙杨。

“对晚上的宴会很在意？”孙杨见他苦恼的样子，实在可爱。

“唔，毕竟是你父母办的宴会，自然是要认真对待的。”宁泽涛转过身来，胸前一览无余，“你快来帮我挑一个。”

“宝贝，说实话，你这个样子，我可没法思考。”孙杨走过去在宁泽涛面前站定，右手轻轻抚摸他的脸。

宁泽涛露出一个俏皮的笑容，歪过头轻轻咬住孙杨的指尖，湿滑的舌头快速的滑过又很快放开：“好了，别闹了，快帮帮我。”

孙杨的呼吸有一瞬间的停顿，接着便弯起嘴角：“宝贝，这可是你在闹。”

 

当宁泽涛看着孙杨从西装裤口袋里掏出那个银色小球的时候，他不禁挑眉：“这是什么？”

“你马上就会知道了。”孙杨一手揽过宁泽涛的腰，另一只手滑进他的内裤，轻轻的按摩臀缝里那隐秘的入口，很快那里就变的柔软，温顺的含进一个指节。

“喂，你…”宁泽涛隐约知道孙杨想要做什么，想说些什么来拒绝，可身后被迫开拓的感觉让他无法集中，张嘴发出几个意义不明的音节，浑身都随着孙杨的动作发热。

孙杨已经埋入了两根手指，弯曲着向更深处前进，寻找到熟悉的位置，再狠狠的按压下去，满意的看到宁泽涛剧烈的颤抖了一下，喉咙里发出一点压抑又甜腻的呻吟，软着腰靠在他身上。

“你别…嗯…啊…”孙杨的手指有规律的攻击着敏感点，宁泽涛的意识已经被欲望取代，只能发出模糊对呻吟，前端的内裤已经被撑起一个小帐篷，他不满足的动了动腰，前面得到摩擦的快感让他发出满足的声音。

感觉到后穴正慢慢变得湿润，孙杨看着宁泽涛，双眼湿润眼角绯红，嘴唇被他自己舔得亮晶晶的，胸前的乳头更是涨大邀人抚摸的样子。孙杨喉结上下动了动，下身被宁泽涛摩擦着也起了反应，可他看了看墙上挂着的时钟，心里默默叹了口气。

“宝贝，先舔舔这个，乖。”孙杨把手里的小银球举到宁泽涛嘴边，“乖，不然一会不舒服了。”

宁泽涛下意识的张嘴含住那颗小球，冰凉的触感让他的理智回来一瞬，却又被孙杨引诱着舔湿每一寸，紧接着，他就感觉到身后的手指抽出，突然的空荡感让他不适应，那颗并没有被他自己唇舌温暖多少的小球被塞进温热的后穴里，修长的手指将它放入了最深处，抵在前列腺上让他发出几声难耐的呻吟。

孙杨亲亲他，替他取来一条裤子穿上，又为他整理好身上的衣服，最后挑了一个精致的领结系上：“好了，我们该走了，不然要迟到了。”

宁泽涛湿漉漉的双眼委屈的看着他，最后却不得不牵上他的手，才走了两步就被体内的小球折磨的腿软，又瞪了孙杨一眼，还是慢慢的跟上他。

 

而此时正在孙家举办的宴会上，拍卖才刚刚开始。坐在椅子上的感觉让宁泽涛不太好受，小球被挤压着往更深处移动，而坐在他身边的孙杨，左手也恶劣的在他大腿上摩擦，他深呼吸几下，才把注意力转移到正在主持拍卖的主持人身上。

“接下来这件拍卖品是XX市XX度假村高级套间一晚，配带全套VIP服务，由孙杨先生提供，起步价五万元。”

宁泽涛挑挑眉：“一个套间就五万，你们有钱人我可真是搞不懂。”

孙杨笑笑：“是我家自己建的度假村，又是XX市最好的地段，自然贵，再说这些都是为了慈善。”

“在XX市你也有房子，你到底还有多少我不知道的？”

“等着你来探索呢。”孙杨靠的很近，说话时的呼吸都喷在宁泽涛耳边，他本能的缩了缩脖子，就听见台上的报价已经到了十二万。

宁泽涛想起几天前孙杨曾经往自己的账户上转了二十万，他当时几番拒绝都不成功，还被孙杨按在床上一起运动了一番。

“二十万。”宁泽涛举起了一直放在桌上的号码牌，感受到周围集中的目光，他也只是露出一个完美的微笑。如此大幅度的加价让其余的竞争者放弃了加码，最后那间套间成功的被宁泽涛拍下。

感受到身边火热的视线，宁泽涛笑着亲了他一下：“你说了这钱我怎么用都可以，再说了，这不都是为了慈善么，有些人比我更需要这笔钱不是么？”

孙杨乌黑的眸子盯着宁泽涛，良久终于露出一个有些无奈的笑容：“好吧，我真是败给你了。”牵住宁泽涛的手站起来，“跟我走。”

勉强跟上孙杨的步伐，穿过人群走上楼梯，比起一楼的喧闹，二楼倒是十分安静，跟着孙杨走进一间房间，身后的门被关上上锁他才回过神来。宁泽涛打量一圈房间，柜子上放着的几张孙杨年轻的照片告诉他这是孙杨的卧室。

“这是…你以前的房间？”宁泽涛拿起一张照片，穿着学士服的孙杨阳光又帅气。

“对，我就是在这里长大的。”孙杨的声音在耳边响起，背后贴上了一具温暖的身体，腰被对方揽住，手里的照片也被抽走，“不过现在不是看照片的时候，我想做点别的，坏事。”

宁泽涛来不及反应，整个人就被推倒在床上，脖间的领结被解开，上半身的西服和衬衫也很快被脱下，初春还并不十分温暖的空气让他身上很快激起一片鸡皮疙瘩，裤子也被解开，孙杨的手伸进内裤里快速的抚摸了几下半勃起的欲望，得到两声呻吟后，便连着内裤一把脱掉了裤子。

被剥光的宁泽涛觉得羞涩，一只手挡在眼睛前不敢看孙杨，当孙杨再次覆上来的时候，两人都已一丝不挂了。

宁泽涛的双腿被分开，孙杨的手挤压进温暖的后穴，体内的小球已经带上了宁泽涛的体温，孙杨却不急着把它取出来，而是拨弄着它，满意的看着身下的人因为这动作轻微颤抖的样子。

“怎么样？好好感受了这个球之后，还喜欢吗？”孙杨都声音带着一丝笑意，宁泽涛觉得更加不好意思了，咬着嘴唇不肯回答。

孙杨拨弄着小球，光滑的表面摩擦着敏感的内壁，收缩着不停挤压着孙杨的手指，鲜明的感觉让宁泽涛忍不住呻吟：“唔…还…还不错…”

终于得到了答案，孙杨拿出小球，快速的摩擦让宁泽涛的小穴分泌出更多的体液，随着动作一起流到外面，染湿了一片皮肤，整个穴口都湿透了，一副被玩弄过的样子，透着一点艳红的颜色，张合着邀请孙杨的进入。

孙杨没有犹豫，扶着自己早已硬挺的欲望狠狠的插进去，被温暖紧致的内壁包裹的快感是极致的，挤压着的感觉让他差点就像一个小处男一样差点缴械，整根都进入后深吸一口气，慢慢感受着这快感。

宁泽涛并不好受，孙杨又粗又长，一下子顶进来让他眼前一片发白，缓过来之后却是一阵难言的渴望，又麻又痒，让他想要更多，可孙杨却只是埋在里面并不动作，他难耐的扭着腰，收缩吞吐着孙杨的东西，带来一阵细密的快感。

“孙杨，你动…动一动…”

孙杨俯下身去亲吻他，下身也大力的抽查起来，他熟悉对方的身体，每一下都碾过最敏感的那个地方，宁泽涛浑身上下都被操的酸软，在亲吻中泄露出甜腻腻的呻吟。他的双手被孙杨按压在身体两侧，下身勃起的欲望摩擦着孙杨结实的小腹，小穴里过电般的快感让他立马就射了出来。

宁泽涛像一尾脱水的鱼，瘫软在床上大口大呼吸着，高潮后的小穴变得愈发松软，任由孙杨操进更深的地方，因着呼吸起伏的乳头被孙杨含住，轻轻咬着便立马涨大，延绵的快感像一张网似的包裹住宁泽涛，让他吃了做爱无法在思考其他的事情。

两人结合的地方一片淫靡的水光，宁泽涛体内的体液不受控制的分泌流出，堆积在穴口，打湿了整个臀部，就连身下的床单也湿了一大片。孙杨的动作更加猛烈起来，恨不得连那两个小球都要挤进宁泽涛的身体里，每一次抽插都在腰里升出一种又钝又酸的快感，让人抗拒却又上瘾。宁泽涛浑身没了力气，除了任孙杨玩弄身体，大声呻吟，什么也做不了。

“呜…孙杨，不…不要了…”宁泽涛的声音都带上了哭腔，哽咽着求孙杨放过他。

可他不知道这样却让孙杨更加兽性大发，孙杨抬起他的一条腿，这样的角度让他能够更加的深入，细密的吻落在大腿内侧细嫩的肌肤上，留下一串鲜红的印记。当孙杨感受到宁泽涛的大腿开始不受控制的痉挛起来，他才快速的抽插几下，射在了宁泽涛的身体里。

孙杨慢慢退出宁泽涛的身体，看着他双腿大开，股间一片泥泞，被操到失神的样子，完全占有他的感觉让孙杨感到十分满足，抱着宁泽涛在床上躺了一会，等体力恢复了一些，他才替宁泽涛简单的清理了一下，后穴的精液不断的流出来，孙杨摸到刚才被丢到一边的小球，坏心的再次塞进小穴里，宁泽涛无力反抗，呜咽两声表示了自己的不满，就任由孙杨替自己穿好衣服，在额头上落下一个温柔的吻。

“好了，宝贝，我们该回家了。”


End file.
